Turnabout Fortunes
by Feyfangirl
Summary: When a Fortune Teller is found dead and Maya and Nick get arrested for murdering her, can they clear their names? And how did Romanique predict her own murder?...
1. Chapter 1

Ace Attorney: Turnabout Fate and Fortune. Chapter 1.

WN: Okay, a new project for me, which I shall hope will be as popular as some of my others

Date:17/08/2019, Time: 11:50pm… Location?. ? P.O.V

Time to examine the hand I have been dealt. Few people rarely bother to read their own fortunes in my line of work. However I had to know…. If my fears were true….. I slowly put the cards in front of me….. However… it was the one card that got to me the most. The card of death… I was set to be killed… soon…. But what could I do about it. It was my time to die. Just not by my own hands…

Two days later….

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Dragona Carnival, Time: 11am (Nick's P.O.V)

My name is Phoenix Wright, as some of you may remember, I am a defence attorney. I like to think that I am good at my job; however it is nice to take a day off once in a while. I am currently here with my "assistant" Maya Fey as well as her little cousin Pearl in order to take Pearl to her first carnival experience. To be honest, I personally believe the real motivation behind Maya's insistence was down to her urgent need for candyfloss. How one girl can eat five lots in a row and still have the energy to hunt down the burger stand is utterly beyond me.

The carnival is being run by a group of people known as the "Dragona" Troupe, with their main attraction, a famous fortune teller known as "Romanique", a woman said to have ties with the Feys but there is no real evidence to back up such claims. To be honest, as long as I can enjoy a day off today with my hyperactive assistant and Pearls, I am not asking questions. I had to admit, the carnival looked very impressive, with stalls showing various kinds of fascinating things; from the traditional games and food to exquisite looking trinkets that I had never seen before.

"Wow, Nick, can we go have our fortune read?... can we?... Pleaasssssse?" Maya wheedled.

"Oh can we Mister Nick, surely you could not deny the request of your special someone… please?" Pearl exclaimed. Sometimes I wondered if I had the word "sucker" tattooed on my forehead.

"Alright fine…. Look, why don't we all stick together, after all it is easy to get yourself lost in these crowds"…. I replied. The troupe had managed to pull in a massive crowd; you could barely move without bumping in to one person or another.

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Dragona Carnival, Time: 11:15am (Nick's P.O.V)

It took us a while to work our way towards the Fortune Teller's tent. To be perfectly honest I was just relieved that Maya hadn't insisted on taking Pearl for her first experience on the Big Wheel. I was not going to be around for the consequences of her "eating habits"….

Surprisingly, when we arrived at the tent, it was perfectly quiet. Not a person around, which was incredibly odd, considering the woman was supposed to be their main attraction. Maya seemed completely oblivious to this, and burst into the tent. Pearls just looked at me, and we both followed Maya in.

The tent was eerily quiet. Looking around, I could see a variety of hanging ornaments such as chimes and dream catchers placed around the tent; glimmering with intrigue; each one of them having some kind of story to tell….

"Hey Mister Nick… is the lady alright?"…. Pearls suddenly looked really worried.

Maya also heard this, and laughed.

"Oh relax Pearly! At her age she has probably just nodded off…. ***AIEEEE!*" **Maya jumped about six feet from the old woman, and my suspicions were confirmed. There, firmly lodged in her back was a silver dagger.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, a scream even louder than Maya's erupted from outside the tent.

"You… you… **murderers!" **A woman screamed, as she pointed at Maya and I before running away at top speed….

I so did not like where this was going. Maya started panicking….

"WHATDO WE DO NICK?" She yelled.

"Look, if we leave now, we risk incriminating ourselves further; let's just wait for the police to arrive then we can explain everything to them…. Right?" I tried to reassure them, but I couldn't reassure myself.

It was then my fears were confirmed, as shortly after, a group of three policemen stormed over and handcuffed Maya and I, telling us we had the "right to remain silent" and then taking us into custody….. However, something occurred to me as we were lead through the stunned crowd of onlookers… where had Pearly gone?...

Court Record.

Evidence: 1) Attorney's Badge- A couple of years old, still holds its shine to me.

2) Candyfloss stick- Why Maya has decided I am her dustbin I don't know.

3) Magatama- The key to the secrets of many

Profiles: 1) Maya Fey- Aged 19, Spirit Medium and my assistant.

2) Pearl Fey – Aged 9, Cousin of Maya and Spirit Medium Prodigy.

3) Romanique, Aged 69, Famous Fortune Teller, Now Deceased.

WN: Okay, I am a little nervous in starting this, but would love it if people could be so kind as to leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A series of rather unfortunate events….

WN: Thanks so much to CuteLittlePikachu for being so wonderful as to leave me a review for the opening chapter; it really means so much Quick note to the readers of Sherlock Holmes I presume; a chapter will be up within a few days I hope

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Detention Centre, Time: 7pm (Nick's P.O.V)

It had been a few hours since the arrest of Maya and I. We had been taken into questioning; and then put into cells next to each other. I tried in vain to offer her words of encouragement about our current predicament, but I was really just kidding myself. I am sure that it soon occur to Maya that nobody had come across Pearly; and I was extremely worried. She was so small, for her to be lost in a carnival crowd; which had quickly turned into the murder scene of their main attraction was an extremely worrying thought. I just hoped that she was alright….

Pretty soon, it occurred to Maya as well, as I soon heard an ear piercing shriek of:

"WHERE IS PEARLY?" And some incoherent panic from then on.

I wished that there was something I could do to reassure her… but there was little I could do. Then something else occurred to me…. With Maya and I in here… who could we rely on to defend us?... Unfortunately, the only lawyers that I had enough faith in to defend us were prosecutors…. Unless he was willing to play the same stunt twice….. would he?...

Elsewhere...

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: High Prosecutor's Office, Time: 7:12pm (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

"Kay, for the final time, please do **not **use my tea set for pouring your revolting sugary drinks in! You should know by now that all those drinks do is rot your teeth!" I snapped, as I tried to swat my young assistant away from my beloved tea set and still balance the papers I was going over from a previous case. It was always the way, no matter how good you are; regardless of what side you were on in the courtroom, there always seemed to be a never ending supply of paperwork to fill out after every single trial. I am sorry, I meant to introduce myself. My name is Miles Edgeworth; known to many people as the "demon prosecutor" and known rival…. as well as friend to Phoenix Wright, the defence attorney.

The young lady I am currently sharing a difference in opinion with is Kay Faraday, the self-proclaimed "New Yatagarasu" and for most of the time…. my assistant. While many times I have considered murdering her when she gets a little too "hyper" I would honestly be lost without her… I consider her a true friend. Though I may take a leaf out of the book of my "Big sister" and whip her repeatedly if she doesn't get rid of that menacing glint in her eyes that is currently staring fixedly ay my belov- I mean rare Steel Samurai statue.

I was about to reprimand her once more, when suddenly the door to my office flew open, and a very tired looking little girl stood trying to catch her breath in the doorway. I made a mental note to check that I had locked the door in future, when I took a closer look…. It was that Fey girl…. Pearl…

"Pearl Fey… what are you doing here…. And wait a minute… where is your cousin… and for that matter Wright?" I asked her, not liking the look that she was currently wearing…

"**That's the thing Mister Edgeworth… I *pant* need you to help them…. Mystic Maya and Mister Nick have been arrested for Murder!" **She gasped.

It was then I realised that I needed a stronger herbal tea…. This was going to be a long week….

Court Record.

Evidence: 1) Attorney's Badge- A couple of years old, still holds its shine to me.

2) Candyfloss stick- Why Maya has decided I am her dustbin I don't know.

3) Magatama- The key to the secrets of many

Profiles: 1) Maya Fey- Aged 19, Spirit Medium and my assistant.

2) Pearl Fey – Aged 9, Cousin of Maya and Spirit Medium Prodigy.

3) Romanique, Aged 69, Famous Fortune Teller, Now Deceased.

4) Miles Edgeworth, Aged 27, Prosecutor

5) Kay Faraday, aged 19, The great Yatagarasu

WN: Okay, my apologies for the delay in getting this up, anyway would so grateful for a review or two, thanks From Feyfangirl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talk and Tea

WN: Huge thanks to those who have been so kind as to read this and add me to their lists, it really means a lot to me

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: High Prosecutor's Office, Time: 7:12pm (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

I stood just blinking at the young Fey girl who was standing before me, who looked to be on the verge of fainting from exhaustion. It was typical of either Wright or that other Fey girl to get into some sort of legal trouble at some stage, but for them to be both arrested for the same crime together; with witnesses?... that was a first, even for them!... I took a deep breath, a sip of an extra strong herbal tea that Kay had been so kind as to hand me and spoke…

"Alright Pearls…. Start from the beginning"…. I asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

About fifteen minutes later, I felt yet more frown lines in my forehead as young Pearl finished telling me her tale of woe, right up until she ran over to the High Prosecutors Office….

"So, you can help them…. Right Mister Edgeworth, you can defend them…. Please… they are special someone's after all!" She pleaded, throwing Kay and I rather pitiful, pleading glances. Kay and I glanced back at each other, and it was clear that we were thinking the same thing. I responded…

"But Pearl, I am a prosecutor…. Unfortunately I tend to operate on the opposite side of the courtroom to Wright…. But I can recommend a few decent attorneys who could most likely help Wright and Miss Fey out of their current predicament" I offered.

Pearl looked utterly crestfallen.

"Oh…. But I thought…. Oh….. but I don't **trust…" **She started.

"**HOLD IT!" **Suddenly, Kay slammed her hand down hard onto my desk; mimicked the finger point she had seen me do one too many times in court and grinned. Feeling uneasy, I asked:

"**Judging by that outburst of yours… I take it you have had an idea Kay?" **I questioned, as I neatened the papers she had sent flying.

"Well **DUH!... **you remember the Hawthorne case…..?" She asked, still wearing that determined look. I nodded.

"Okay, someone is a little slow to catch on!... now I remember reading the case notes for that trial….. Now who was the defence attorney for the first half of the trial?" She began grinning again. Suddenly, it dawned on me as to her quite frankly insane plan.

"**Miss Faraday, are you out of your mind?... that trick only worked due to sheer luck and knowing Wright would be back… you can't seriously suggest that I lie once again and trick the judges are you?" **I gasped.

Suddenly, Pearl beamed.

"Oh Mister Edgeworth! You can do it! I have every faith in you… as does Mister Wright and Mystic Maya… please…. You…. Are one of the few other lawyers I trust….." She threw me that pleading look again, and much to my dismay… Kay was doing the same…

"Aww come on Edgey, I would love to see you in action on the other side of the courtroom!... it would be fun!... and we could whip Franny for a change!" She grinned.

"… Urgh…. All right fine!... look…. Let me see what I can arrange okay, before we get our hopes up!"… I exclaimed in defeat. Much to my horror, Pearly then came and me a massive hug. I tried to give her a hug back… but I felt so… awkward.

I knew I had a lot to sort out, but I knew that one thing was for certain. I had walked into a whole lot of trouble indeed….

Court Record.

Evidence: 1) Attorney's Badge- A couple of years old, still holds its shine to me. (Phoenix's P.O.V)

2) Candyfloss stick- Why Maya has decided I am her dustbin I don't know.

3) Magatama- The key to the secrets of many

Edgeworth's P.O.V

Prosecutor's Badge. I prefer to keep this in my pocket.

Herbal tea sachet- Strong stuff, perfect for times such as this!

Profiles: 1) Maya Fey- Aged 19, Spirit Medium and my assistant.

2) Pearl Fey – Aged 9, Cousin of Maya and Spirit Medium Prodigy.

3) Romanique, Aged 69, Famous Fortune Teller, Now Deceased.

WN: Okay, I am a little nervous in starting this, but would love it if people could be so kind as to leave me a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lay your cards on the table

WN: Huge thanks once again to all those who have added me to their subscriptions and of course huge thanks to TeddieWuv and CuteLittlePikachu for reviewing the previous chapter, it really meant a lot to me! :D

Edgeworth's P.O.V

As we walked to the detention centre, I mentally questioned my sanity. Was I really on the wish of a little nine year old girl about to commit an act once again to rescue…. A friend…. Who was once again arrested for murder…. Along with that assistant of his… honestly… if we were keeping a score board, Maya Fey and Larry Butz would hold the record for the most amounts of times to be arrested for murder….. Along with me…. I shuddered at **that **memory….

Though even by their standards, to get arrested for the same murder at the same time was a new one… even for them. Still, I had to get the truth out of them….. For their sakes…

It was not long at all before we were led into the cell block, and we they asked me which of the prisoners I wanted to see first. It sounded so wrong for the pair of them to be referred to in such an off handed manner as prisoners. At that point, Kay turned to me; holding on to Pearl's hand and spoke:

"Well Mister Edgeworth, he does have a point…. Which one do we see first?..." She questioned.

I was about to put my suggestion forward, when Pearls spoke up, and fixed me with a rather intense gaze that made me almost cringe under her scrutiny. I guess this was how my opponent felt in court when I fixed them with one of my "infamous" death stares.

"Mister Edgeworth….. I would seriously advise that you speak to Mister Nick first… he is far better at keeping calm under pressure….. I would imagine that Mystic Maya is most likely hysterical with fear right now….." She pointed out, her tone filled with a reasoning of someone well beyond her young life of nine years old.

"I agree with you Pearl…. Wright is far more forthcoming"… I replied, and told the guard of my decision; who nodded and went to bring Wright out.

It took only around five minutes for them to complete our request, and very soon we were brought face to face with Phoenix Wright. For someone who had just been arrested in front of a rather large crowd of people for murdering an elderly fortune teller alongside his assistant; he looked remarkably calm.

"I see Pearls told you of our…. Situation then…. Edgeworth" He gave me a small smile, and nodded a hello to Kay. Even then he still looked perfectly composed. Thankfully, it seems watching me in court had rubbed off on him. However, I could hear that it had not rubbed off on Maya, as we could hear her anguished wails in the next cell. I hoped that those guards had patience of saints.

"Mister Nick! I was so worried about you! Do not worry, Mister Edgeworth, Miss Faraday and I will get you out of this!" She declared.

"Really Edgeworth… you are a prosecutor…. Are you sure you want to risk losing your badge in helping us again?" He questioned.

"I know…. But I know that you are not guilty…. And it is the job of a lawyer to search for the truth…. No matter what" I replied with a firm nod.

"Alright…. Shall we get down to business then…" Wright asked with a determined glint.

"Indeed….. now can you please tell me what happened?..." I asked, in the hope that neither of them would be hiding something from me….

WN: Okay…. Not really with it today, so my apologies…. Though any reviews are greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A problem shared…

WN: Huge thanks to CuteLittlePikachu and TeddieWuv for being the ones to review last chapter and for all who have added me to their subscriptions/favourite authors lists. It's a week of for me at the moment so I have more time to update… huzzah! :D Also a note to those reading the co-writing effort I am doing with Kisatine :D A new chapter will be up soon, I promise :D

Edgeworth's P.O.V

I took a deep breath as I awaited Wright's explanation. We both were professionals; having both had the rather unfortunate experience to live on both sides of the courtroom; being in the defendant's chair as well as working as lawyers.

"_Witness Testimony: My recollection of events"_

"_Pearl, Maya and I were visiting Dragona Carnival; it was a nice day for it"_

"_It was just at around 12 when it happened"_

"_We were making our way to the Fortune Teller Romanique's tent; Maya had desperately wanted to meet her"_

"_However when we got there…."_

"_The whole area around the tent was deserted… pretty much; save for a few people at the other stalls a bit further down"_

"_We then went in further to investigate"_

" _At first glance; it looked like Romanique was the only one there; and that she was napping…"_

"_But then…."_

"_We saw a silver dagger lodged firmly in her back"_

"_Maya screamed…."_

"_But then someone saw us…"_

"_And then we were…. Arrested."_

I took a deep breath…. It seemed simple enough….. but I knew I had to check…

"So… I know the drill Edgeworth… shall we get on with your cross examination?" He queried.

_Rebuttal: Wright vs Edgeworth…._

"_Pearl, Maya and I were visiting Dragona Carnival; it was a nice day for it"_

"_It was just at around 12 when it happened"_

"**HOLD IT!... **what do you mean… it was a nice day for it…?" I asked.

"…. Clearly you are not a fan of the great outdoors Edgey… he meant going round the carnival!" Kay hissed in my ear.

"And before you say the next bit, I was referring to the discovery of the body and Maya and I's subsequent arrest shortly afterwards at around 12" Wright chimed in. I felt rather foolish…

"Oh right… yes of course….. do carry on…" I stammered.

"_We were making our way to the Fortune Teller Romanique's tent; Maya had desperately wanted to meet her"_

"_However when we got there…."_

"_The whole area around the tent was deserted… pretty much; save for a few people at the other stalls a bit further down"_

"_We then went in further to investigate"_

"**HOLD IT!." **So…. You did not see anyone at all suspicious looking in the area?" I questioned.

"…. Well if you call a two teenage girls and 3 toddlers with candy floss looking suspicious, I think not… the rest were all performers/stall holders" He replied.

" _At first glance; it looked like Romanique was the only one there; and that she was napping…"_

"_But then…."_

"_**HOLD IT!" …. **_How could you have been sure that there was nobody else in the tent with you…?" I pointed out.

"Hmm… Well I suppose it could have been possible that somebody else was there…. But in order for them to have been able to leave… they would have had to have passed us on the way out….." He replied.

"A point Wright…. But we have to look at all options…" I added.

"_We saw a silver dagger lodged firmly in her back"_

"_Maya screamed…."_

"**HOLD IT!... **A silver dagger you say?...** " **I questioned. A knife I would have understood but a dagger was fairly unusual.

"Yeah… I went over for a closer look…. It seemed to have somewhat unusual symbols on the handle…." He replied.

"_But then someone saw us…"_

"_And then we were…. Arrested."_

"**HOLD IT!"…. **Someone saw you… can you describe this person for me…?" I asked.

"Well I actually think she was one of the acts…. She was wearing a purple glittery leotard and cape…. And had long black hair… I guess her first reaction was to having believe we were the ones who murdered her… we were after all hunched over her body…" He sighed heavily, before speaking once again.

"So… are you sure that you still want to defend us both?" Wright asked me, an unusual look in his eyes.

"Of course…. This is a matter of truth Wright,…. I will root it out… I promise you…. I shall be back later with what I have gathered so far" I nodded and turned to leave when:

"Edgeworth… while the investigation goes on… please look after Pearls for me…." Nick asked me, looking hopeful.

"Of… of course we…."

"Not to worry Mister Wright! She can be Mister Edgeworth's junior assistant!" Kay grinned.

Wright nodded his thanks to us and with that we left. I had considered speaking to Maya but Pearls told me it was a better idea to do it later once she had calmed down.

As we were leaving however, we bumped into detective Dick Gumshoe.

"Detective… I assume you have something for us" I asked.

"I sure do pal!... the finger print results for the murder weapon!" He declared…

I suddenly felt uneasy.

"And what were the results detective?" I questioned.

"The only prints on the dagger belonged to one Phoenix Wright sir…"

It was then I knew that this was going to be somewhat tricky…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tricks of the Trade

WN: Major thanks to Missile.x, FeytedintheTARDIS, and CuteLittlePikachu for their awesome reviews for the last chapter, as always, it is very much appreciated (note, loving the nod to Missile… Missile ;)

Edgeworth's P.O.V

I suddenly felt a somewhat crippling headache develop as I took in what the Detective told us. However I knew that if I showed weakness…. It could affect my whole outlook on the case, so I tried to focus once more.

"I see… and is the weapon back from forensics yet detective?" I inquired.

"It is…." There was a moment as Kay, Pearl and I waited for the Detective to pull it out of his bag of…. "items"…. Eventually he made an exclamation of relief as he pulled out the dagger in a clear plastic evidence bag.

"Here it is pals!" Gumshoe beamed. How that man could always remain so cheerful… even when handing prosecutors pieces of evidence such as bloody daggers was well…. Beyond me.

*Dagger added to the court record*

"Thanks Detective…. And I meant to ask how is the autopsy report coming along?"

At this point…. Gumshoe looked rather concerned…..

"Yeah…. um… about that sir… the prosecutor for the case has it for the time being….." At this point the Detective looked pale.

"And by Prosecutor…. I assume you mean Franziska Von Karma….?" I questioned. I had no doubt that upon hearing about this case; Franziska would jump at the opportunity to be prosecutor.

"….. Exactly Pal….."

I pondered for a few moments. I could always come back here later and get a copy of the autopsy report, but I did not need an interrogation from my "Little sister" just yet.

"Very well…. Thanks detective…." I bowed lightly and motioned for Pearl and Kay to follow me.

Once we were outside, I spoke:

"Well…. I guess I cannot prove my theory just yet…." I mused.

"Theory…. And what theory would that be Mister Edgeworth?" Kay grinned.

"… that this dagger…. There's something….. off about it…" I held the dagger up between us so we could all make a proper analysis.

"**HOLD IT!" **Pearl suddenly pointed her finger at me. Both Kay and I jumped back in shock a little. Who knew that someone so small and…. Rather innocent looking could manage to look rather menacing and well… forceful?...

"Whoa… what's up Pearl?" Kay exclaimed.

"Those markings… I have seen those before….." She began.

"!... Where did you see them?" I questioned.

"….. Back in Kurain village… I was told to read up on other spirit medium clans…. There was a group…. From China… and in the book I remember seeing these markings…" Pearl looked somewhat uneasy. She sounded so certain so I had little doubt that she would lie to me.

"Hmm…." I made a mental look to research the symbols myself.

"Oh well…. Why don't we head out to the crime scene now…? Franzy and her squad of minions should have finished there by now" Kay pointed out.

I nodded. That was a good place to start.

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Dragona Carnival, Time: 8:01pm (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

So this was Dragona carnival. All around us were various large tents dotted around the green field, and garish multi coloured banners could be seen all around us. Since the murder, the carnival was supposed to have been closed off to the public, so there were very few people remaining. But for some reason some of the stalls…. Such as the candyfloss stall were still being manned by the stallholders. I had to admire their optimism.

"Oooh! Mister Edgeworth, can we go get some candyfloss….. please?" Kay pleaded.

"Kay…. We can get some AFTER the investigation…. A crime scene is no place to be eating sugary treats!" I scolded her lightly. I had a sneaking suspicion for how Wright felt.

"Aww…. Alright…." Kay looked crushed.

We walked a little further down and came across the late Romanique's tent. I could see that she was…. proud of her heritage. We could see unusual décor dotted around the tent….. and the body outline as it were by where she was supposed to sit. There seemed once again to be nobody around….. or so we thought…..

I was just about to start the investigation when I could make out someone… or something in the dark corner of the tent…

"You are making a mistake Mister…. A big mistake indeed…. I would keep away from this investigation…. For your own good…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A magician never reveals their secrets…

WN: Okay, my HUGE APOLOGIES for not posting! College has been hellish… but am officially done now till September! I can assure you all (including readers of my other works) that I have NOT forgotten you… Special thanks to TeddieWuv, Pokegirl, Missile.x and "Guest" for their reviews

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Dragona Carnival, Time: 8:06pm (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

"You are making a mistake Mister…. A big mistake indeed…. I would keep away from this investigation…. For your own good…" I turned in the direction of the mysterious intruder, motioning for the girls to stay behind me.

"I think that I shall be the judge of that… and for someone so sure of themselves… why not show your face; instead of being a coward relying on the darkness to shield you"… I crept forward slightly. In the dim lighting, I could make out what appeared to be a man, in some sort of magician's get up. He had his back to us… there was nowhere for him to run…

"The darkness hides many things…. But the one thing it cannot hide is your fate… Mister Prosecutor…. Fate always will be delivered…" I could hear him laughing… well cackling…

Having enough of his games, I reached over to turn him around…. But it was…..

"IT'S A DUMMY?" Kay shrieked.

"WHAT?"… All three of us had heard someone definitely talking… and had moved… how in the name of all that is good and holy did he get out and leave this… thing… in his place?... It made no sense…

"Hey…. Mister Edgeworth… what's this shiny stuff here?" Pearl gasped as she bent down by the mannequin's leg. I peered down and could make out…. Glitter?...

"Hmm… could have come off one of the decorations" Kay mused.

"Possibly…. Or off our "friends" outfit"…. I replied. *glitter shavings* added to the court record.

"Man this getting creepier by the second"… Kay shuddered. Pearl nodded in agreement and they both turned to me with a look that screamed "now what?"…

"Well… for now, I think that we should return to the Prosecutor's Office… I can make up a bed for Pearl…. Wright and Maya would be furious if I did not look after their young charge properly" I replied.

"Come on Mister Edgeworth… Mister Nick and I stayed up for ages before now…. We can't sleep till we find out evidence that will free Mystic Maya and Mister Nick…. I don't want them to have to get married in jail… that is not how special someones should end up together!" Pearl wailed and threw me a steely glare. I glanced at Kay, who just shrugged, and replied:

"I suppose one more hour of investigating can't hurt"…

I sighed, and replied:

"Very well…. We can comb the area once more to see if there are any potential witnesses still around…. After all I am sure that some of the carnival staff live on the site…" I mused.

I was about to turn and follow them out when I noticed something lying by the entrance to the tent…

"Creepy… is that a skull… with blood?" Kay wondered as she peered over my shoulder.

"Better take this" I replied and carefully put it in an evidence bag. *card added to the court record*

"I think that we should drop by the Precinct to see if we can get the blood analysed on our way back" I suggested. Kay nodded in agreement.

On our way back however…. I noticed someone in a rather interesting get up of a magician crossed with a butler, from the black suit and white cape… and sparkly top hat….

"Soo… where might you be going with two young ladies at this time of night sir?" He drawled and shot Kay a flirtatious glance.

"Hmph… if you must know…. We are investigating the murder that happened here…." I snapped.

"!... wait… THAT MURDER?"… He exclaimed.

I sighed, what other murder had happened here?... unless… oh perish the thought… another murder had occurred here….

"If you mean the fortune teller…. Yes…." I responded.

"Ah…. Then I must warn you….. Dark forces are at work…. "With a toss of his right hand…. A dove flew into the night sky…

"Hang on a moment….you never told us who you were…" Kay pointed out…

"Ah… how rude of me… my name is The Great Aurora… the magician from another land!" He declared with a confident smirk. I groaned inwardly. The magician from the planet giant ego was more appropriate.

"I am telling you… that poor old lady didn't deserve what happened to her…." He shook his head…

"What do you know exactly Mister?..." Pearl asked, her eyes wide.

"Know…. Little Miss…. I saw the murder itself!" He declared.

I took a deep breath. I just had this funny feeling we were gonna be pulling a late shift tonight….

WN: Not the finest chapter I know :/ But will be most likely rewriting this :/ Till then I would love a review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Strange things at hand…

Date: 19/08/2019, Location: Dragona Carnival Entrance, Time: 8:45pm (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

I had not realised that time had gone past so quickly, but the prospect of a witness to the murder was too good an opportunity to pass up, despite his large ego and flirtatious habits. I knew that it would take some doing to find out exactly what he saw. I just hoped that any new information yielded up by this man would be beneficial to Wright and Maya… and not detrimental in any way to our case. I took a deep breath and spoke:

"Please Aurora… tell us what you can remember… anything at all could be helpful to us" I asked.

"Gladly good sir!" He nodded and began his tale.

"_Witness Testimony: What I saw"_

"_It was the middle of the morning" _

"_I was walking around, taking time to relax before I had to get ready for my moment in the spotlight"_

"_I figured I would go and check out the competition.. that is of course me going to see how the other carnival acts were doing"_

"_I remembered that Romanique would of course be working…. After all her "skill set" can be experienced at any point of the day"….._

"_I walked over to her tent…. It was odd, normally there is a rather large crowd… but…"_

"_I figured maybe she had gone on break or something…. Even main attractions need time out every now and then"_

"_I turned to walk away… but then I heard a scream…"_

"_I turned back…." _

"_It was then I saw a man standing over her…. Holding a knife!"_

"_At that point I turned and ran… to get help of course!"_

"_Of all the things to see…. A murder does scar the soul!"_

There was silence for a few moments as he waited for our response to his somewhat outlandish tale. There were more than a few things bugging me, but I figured I would look to Kay to see if she noticed the same things as I. Judging by the look in both Kay and Pearl's eyes, they had also the same thought as I.

_Rebuttal: Edgeworth vs The Great Aurora_

"_It was the middle of the morning" _

"_I was walking around, taking time to relax before I had to get ready for my moment in the spotlight"_

"HOLD IT!" …. And when would your moment in the spotlight have been?" I questioned.

"…. This evening as it happens…. I draw in the family crowds…."… He replied.

"….. hmm… the middle of the morning is rather vague wouldn't you say… are you sure that you can't give a concrete time?" I pressed.

"Alright… you have a point there I suppose… it was at around…. 11:10am, as I noticed that the burger stall had its usual mid-morning crowd" He added.

"…. That sounds almost plausible" I reasoned and motioned for him to continue.

"_I figured I would go and check out the competition.. that is of course me going to see how the other carnival acts were doing"_

"_I remembered that Romanique would of course be working…. After all her "skill set" can be experienced at any point of the day"….._

"HOLD IT!... So what you are saying is that only some of the acts are active during the day?" I asked.

"That is exactly right!... we have a staple few acts that perform whatever the time of day as they are just that popular… the fortune teller being one of them"

"Well she is the most popular for a reason" Kay mused.

"… yes… well… shall we continue?"

"_I walked over to her tent…. It was odd, normally there is a rather large crowd… but…"_

"_I figured maybe she had gone on break or something…. Even main attractions need time out every now and then"_

"HOLD IT!... Are you saying that it was out of character for her to be on break?" I asked.

"Well yeah… Miss Romanique was one of the "old school performers"…. Even when really ill she would try and perform as she didn't want to disappoint her audience…" He sighed.

"Wow… now that is dedication…. Don't you think Miss Faraday… Mister Edgeworth?" Pearls eyes shone in admiration. I had to admit, the woman did sound like a dedicated lady.

"_I turned to walk away… but then I heard a scream…"_

"_I turned back…." _

"_It was then I saw a man standing over her…. Holding a knife!"_

"_At that point I turned and ran… to get help of course!"_

"_Of all the things to see…. A murder does scar the soul!"_

"HOLD IT!" So… you saw the murderer?"… can you tell me what he looked like… did you see the actual moment of the stabbing?" I pressed.

"Yikes! Okay. One thing at a time… I did see the guy…. He was tall… had spikey hair… and was wearing a blue outfit…."

"EUREAKA!... But you didn't see anyone else with him…." This at least proved that Miss Fey was not actually present at the time this man saw them….

"No…. that's true…. But that hair is a one off…"

"OBJECTION!... Mister… can you be one hundred percent sure that this was the man you saw?" Pearl asked as she pushed a picture of Wright in front of the man's face. This little lady was clearly going into the wrong profession.

"….. I …. Urgh… maybe…. Oh… alright… not completely no….. it was hard to see….." He babbled.

"….. All the same, I want to take your testimony down… it could prove useful at a later date" I replied. *testimony added to the court record*

"Fine….. just…. Be careful…. I wouldn't want you three to become mixed up in the occult"…. And with a toss of his cloak, he vanished into the night.

"… Did he just say the occult?" Kay gasped.

"… This case has just taken a new turn…" I muttered.

WN: And I am gonna leave it there for now to work on my Sherlock/Sanctuary fic, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Please note for those of you who read Little Brother's Assistant, I am writing the sequel, the opening chapter of which can be found on my page. Till then please read and review Many thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Things do not always look better in the morning…

WN: I am so sorry for not updating this in an absolute AGE!... seriously, I have been a terrible author…. Hopefully this chapter shall make up for it?... Also shout out to Satoshistar7 for taking the time to review the last chapter, it really meant a lot!

Date: 20/08/2019, Location: Edgeworth's Apartment, Time: 3am (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

After our encounter with the "Great Aurora" I had decided to take the girls back. It was too late for both Kay and Pearl to head home, so I agreed to put them up in my apartment overnight. I have to admit, it was fairly strange to have two guests with me…. Aside from my beloved dog Pess of course.

I looked over to them. Pearl had curled up around Pess on the bed; her tiny arms barely stretching around her fur as she soundly slept. Kay was on the sofa, curled up like a cat. They both looked so peaceful. I however could not sleep. At times Kay had been able to work well into the night when needed, but she looked so exhausted I wanted to leave her. I felt uneasy as I poured over the various files and other evidence and information that we had gathered so far as I held my third cup of tea that I had made in the space of an hour and a half.

So far, we had gathered that this woman was stabbed… she was the oldest and most popular of the acts….. There was said to be two witnesses…. The girl who saw them and alerted everyone…. And Aurora…. Wright's finger prints were on the weapon….. and the murder weapon has links to a clan similar to the Feys as far as spirit medium ties go. The real kicker though is the whole case is somehow linked to the occult. I do not profess to know much about the occult….. all I do know is that a few of the cases I have read up on with ties to the occult have always ended….. badly.

I tried to think about everything thoroughly and logically. But there was just something that really did not add up. Their motive!... how would Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright possibly have any, hell even a remote connection to the victim?!.. Let alone have motive for murder…. And to stab the woman as well….. it is such a…. personal method to murder someone.

At least I had my angle. If I could prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that someone else had motive that was powerful enough to murder Romanique, then Wright and Miss Fey could both be acquitted. Then again…. Even though they are somewhat incompetent, the police and my sister would have looked into the angle of motive…. My sister is somewhat…. Obsessive in her investigations to make sure her investigation is "perfect" in every way. The question was though…. What did she find?...

I knew then that first on the list would be to talk to her in the morning; the only problem was she was as stubborn as her late father at times; thankfully she had improved drastically since: "that incident" but still had her moments of pursuing perfection, no matter what the cost would be. Still, Wright and Maya's freedom was at stake, so I had to make her talk to me.

The other option was locating the woman in the glittery leotard. Judging by Wright's description of her, she sounded like a performer, perhaps a dancer or acrobat?... I would have to find that out as well…. Then there was the matter of the dagger, I knew that I would really need to pay a visit to Kurain Village and have the three of us "peruse" their library…. If they had one that is. I had only ever visited there once. I just hoped the elders would not have me hung for bringing their child prodigy into a murder investigation; even if it was to free their future master.

"Hey…. You won't be helping anyone if you do not get any sleep… Mister Edgeworth" I jumped at the sight of a long haired shadowy figure leaning by the doorway in her nightdress. It was fairly strange seeing her with her hair down…. And looking vulnerable….

"Yes…. I guess you are right…." I admitted defeat. If I didn't get a reasonable amount of sleep now I could end up making mistakes that I cannot afford to make. I turned the light out and went to the other sofa as I let Pearly take the bed. I just hoped that it would all make sense in the morning…..

Court Record.

Evidence: 1) Attorney's Badge- A couple of years old, still holds its shine to me. (Phoenix's P.O.V)

2) Candyfloss stick- Why Maya has decided I am her dustbin I don't know.

3) Magatama- The key to the secrets of many

4) Unusual dagger- Murder weapon, seems to have Chinese symbols on the handle

Edgeworth's P.O.V

Prosecutor's Badge. I prefer to keep this in my pocket.

Herbal tea sachet- Strong stuff, perfect for times such as this!

Unusual dagger- Murder weapon, seems to have Chinese symbols on the handle

Profiles: 1) Maya Fey- Aged 19, Spirit Medium and my/Wright's Assistant.

2) Pearl Fey – Aged 9, Cousin of Maya and Spirit Medium Prodigy.

3) Romanique, Aged 69, Famous Fortune Teller, Now Deceased.

4) The Great Aurora, performer at the carnival, age 29, witness to the murder.

5: Kay Faraday, "The Great Yatagarasu" and my assistant. Age 19.

WN: Okay, I hope that this was okay review…. Pretty please?

WN: Okay, I am a little nervous in starting this, but would love it if people could be so kind as to leave me a review


End file.
